scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeref Dragneel
Zeref is one of Rajani's main gang members, present on both accounts, and is Rajani's shipmate. He is the legendary Black Wizard from Fairy Tail, the creator of the Etherious demons, and the emperor of the Alvarez Empire. He is cursed with immortality and a magic that kills everything around him. Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When Zeref returned to the Alvarez Empire, he changed his wardrobe to a black and white outfit. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. Nevertheless, Zeref is also shown to be a man of the people as the Emperor of Alvarez, and is shown to display good will and friendliness towards his generals and subjects, which is also reflected in their opinion of him, sincerely cheering and welcoming him as he returns to the capital after a long absence. Zeref also compared running the Empire akin to playing a strategy game, making the Curse of Contradictions' symptoms go away while at it, because the people he commands, he treats merely as pawns. Magic and Abilities Black Arts Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. Examples of Black Arts Magic: Ankhseram Black Magic, Living Magic Fire Magic Zeref is shown to be capable of using this type of Magic, such as when he used it to burn Mard Geer's tome. Physical Abilities Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. He is also a good sensor, as he was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. He is also immortal. Relationships Rajani TBA Nightingale, Ilann, Periwinkle and Raven Zeref has a fairly friendly relationship with Rajani's personality sides ranging from tolerating them to actually being friends with them, though he can often be irritated by Ilann constantly following him around and bringing everything that he accidentally killed back to life. However, he has a healthy respect for all of the Protectors and they for him. Nightingale and Raven, having violent streaks of their own, get along very well with him, and since they all specialize in dark magics of some type they are often seen poring over experiments or ideas together. He is terrified to death of Periwinkle, although Zeref will actively make efforts to get along with her and become more familiar with her. Ophiuchus and Aries Aries is terrified to death of Zeref and often tries to avoid him. However, since Zeref is a nicer person on the MB, he tries to treat Aries with compassion and not scare her away, and they are slowly starting to become friends. Meanwhile, Ophiuchus has no fears of him and she revels in teasing Zeref and embarrassing him. She may push him around, but at the end of the day he actually quite respects her and she him, and they do care about each other as people. Pyre and Aquila Zeref has a good relationship with the remaining two Protectors in the gang, especially Aquila, who shares much of his hobbies and interests, such as pursuit of knowledge and a mild obsession with books. They spend a lot of time talking about literature with each other and are quite good friends. Pyre, on the other hand, has a much more cheerful personality that may grate on Zeref sometimes, but most of the time he finds her optimism endearing and as they have both been alive for quite a long time they share the same sort of world-weary spirit. Trivia * He's a lot saner on the MB. ** That means he doesn't kill people as much. * Zeref is also the de facto leader of the gang in the case that Rajani is not present. However, the gang has argued a bit over whether someone more mentally stable (ie. the Protectors, Rayquaza, Spyro, Glory, or Luna) should lead instead. Those arguments were eliminated in lieu of the fact that Luna doesn't want to lead, Rayquaza is an idiot on the MB, Spyro doesn't think he has the right to, and the Protectors are usually with Rajani. Category:Male Category:Gang members from anime Category:Shipped gang members Category:Magic users Category:Rajani's Gang